


The Love Of A Jaeger and A Good Woman

by StrikerEureka_77



Series: The Confusing Universe of Marty Donoghue [1]
Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Alaska is cold as shit, Chuck makes an appearance, F/M, Jaegers make good hiding spots, Raleigh's a jealous punk, Yancy isn't dead...... YET
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerEureka_77/pseuds/StrikerEureka_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty Donoghue and Mikey Donoghue just completed Jaeger Academy and are stationed in the Alaska Shatterdome with Romeo Blue. And meet two unlikely friends: Yancy and Raleigh Becket. And three people fall in love.</p><p> </p><p>THIS IS THE PREQUEL TO MORE THAN JUST DRIFT COMPATIBILITY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to More Than Just Drift Compatibility.

We hiked our bags up on our shoulders and looked at each other with wide smiles. We nodded to each other and walked into our new home. The Anchorage Shatterdome. Mikey and I got our assignment once we were graduated. And We were assigned the Jaeger, Romeo Blue. We had admired the Gage twins and when we got their former Jaeger, we felt honored to carry out their legacy.

Mikey: You ready, kid?

Marty: Always. Let's go.

The doors opened to the Jaeger bays and we looked directly at our new toy. Romeo Blue. I smiled looking at him. The only thought going through my head was how in love I was with this Jaeger. And he's all mine. And Mikey's too but who knows what he's feeling. He's ours and only ours. I was so mesmerized by the Jaeger that I didn't notice someone talking to us. Mikey was in a trance as well and we only snapped out of it when the person nudged us. It was a blond man.

???: New pilots?

Mikey: That obvious?

???: Yeah. We all get that look when we see our Jaeger for the first time. I'm Raleigh Becket, pilot of Gipsy Danger. You guys must be the Donoghues. Romeo Blue, right?

Mikey: Yeah. I'm Mikey and this is my co-pilot and little sister, Marty.

They shook hands and I shook his hand. He smiled at me.

Raleigh: Well, welcome to Alaska. If you need anything, just ask me. Or my man, Tendo Choi. He's the head J-Tech technician here.I'll see you guys at chow time. I'll save you two a spot.

The blond took off out of the bays and we were met by Marshal Pentecost.

Pentecost: Donoghues, welcome to Alaska. Romeo Blue is fully repaired from Oblivion Bay and awaiting you both to take him into battle. Come with me and I'll show you to your room.

We followed Pentecost and he led us to our room. We were sharing.

Pentecost: All pilots share a room with their co-pilot here. I believe this shouldn't be a problem.

Marty: No, sir. It is not a problem whatsoever.

Mikey: She's right, sir. This will be no problem.

It was no problem because I had horrible nightmares from the Kaiju attack that killed our father. And only Mikey could calm me down. Pentecost nodded and left the room but mot before saying something.

Pentecost: The Gage twins left big shoes to be filled. I hope that you two can fill them properly.

Oh, we're in way over our heads. We looked around the room. Bunk beds.

Marty: Dibs on top!

I jumped to get the top bunk.

Mikey: I always took you for a bottom type of girl, sis.

He laughed as I couldn't reach the top bunk.

Marty: Fuck you! I can't even reach it so I have no choice but to take the bottom bunk.

I threw my bag onto th bottom bed and start ad unpacking. We pinned pictures we had to our wall. Pictures of us with our parents, us during Jaeger Academy and of anything we took pictures of that interested us. We put our uniforms and clothes away into the dressers provided and looked at the door that led to our bathroom. It had Romeo Blue's name and logo painted across it with our names below it. Mikey got onto his bed and laid down.

Mikey: Too bad Dad isn't here to see us now.

Marty: He'd tell us this is too dangerous.

Mikey: Of course it's dangerous. Why else would I be hired after failing the drug tests?

We laughed. Mikey had a habit of smoking some special cigarettes, as he called them and when the tox screening came back positive for marijuana, they still let him in. I, on the other hand, was squeaky clean. I laid on my bunk and thought about Mom. She was so angry when we joins Jaeger Academy. I just hope she's proud that we made it out.

Mikey: You hungry, Marty?

Marty: I could eat.

Mikey: Then get your ass up and we'll head down to the mess hall.

We threw on our newly issued jackets that we found in the closet that said Romeo Blue on the back with his logo on it and we walked through the halls. We found the mess hall and got the sorry excuse of nutrients that they call food. Rationing sucked the most about the Kaiju, after all the destruction and death they caused. We saw the blond guy, Raleigh, waving us over and we went and sat with him.

Raleigh: Hey. I see you guys got the jackets. Pretty cool, huh?

Mikey: Yeah. We're still adjusting to this though.

Then someone sat next to Raleigh. He was blond too, very handsome and had these electric blue eyes. I don't know what hit me when I saw him, but I was already head over heels. I was immediately attracted to him and didn't even know his name. And by what I could tell, he was looking at me the same way I was looking at him.

Raleigh: This is my co-pilot and my older brother, Yancy. Yancy, these are Marty and Mikey Donoghue. They're the new pilots of Romeo Blue.

Yancy: Welcome to Alaska. You look a little young to be a pilot, Marty.

Marty: I'm 17. It's not that young. Mikey's 19.

Yancy: You're the youngest pilot here, Marty. Not that that's a bad thing. Raleigh's 19 too. And I'm 23.

Marty: You don't look it.

He smiled as I flirted with him.

Yancy: And I certainly don't act like it.

Yancy flirted back. Mikey nudged me. His signal to shut my trap. Leave it to my brother to ruin my fun. We finished eating and all of us walked through the hall. Yancy stood near me, kinda angering my brother. Always looking to protect me.

Yancy: Want to see Gipsy Danger, Marty?

Marty: Sure.

Mikey: We'll come with you.

Marty: Why don't you show Romeo Blue to Raleigh, Mikey?

He rolled his eyes and led the younger blond to our Jaeger as Yancy led me to his. I looked up at the blue and red Jaeger and watched Yancy smile.

Yancy: That's our girl, Gipsy Danger. She's never let us down.

Marty: How is it? When in a battle situation?

Yancy: The Drift?

I nodded.

Yancy: It's different than when testing it. You feel all of your co-pilot's fear, anxiety, regret. But then you feel their determination, anger, rage, and unrelenting need to destroy that monster. You feel everything that we're suppose to control in a battle situation but we lose it and use all those raw emotions to get the job done. You and your brother will share emotions that you never knew the other had.

Marty: How do you deal with it?

Yancy: I talk to Raleigh about everything. We talk things out and help each other get through it.

Marty: I hope I can control my emotions during a battle.

Yancy: You will. I can look at you and tell that you're strong enough to.

I looked up at him and smiled softly.

Marty: We'll see.

He draped an arm around my shoulder as we looked at Gipsy Danger. First day in Alaska and I've already made a new friend.


	2. That First Kaiju Kill

We've been at Anchorage for a month and no Kaiju attack yet. But we were best friends with the Beckets now. Mikey was getting antsy and hard to deal with. So I woke up in the morning and showered, got dressed and decided to slip out to the Jaeger bay. I had to see our Jaeger. I sat on a high ledge as I looked at him.

Yancy: Beautiful, isn't it?

Marty: I never believed in love at first sight till last month.

He chuckled and sat next to me.

Yancy: I know how you feel. I felt the same when I saw Gipsy.

Marty: Did you know the Gage twins? Bruce and Trevin?

Yancy: Yeah. I did. They were brawlers. Bruce was the level-headed one. Trevin was a hot-head. It seems like every team has a hot-head and level-head. Raleigh's the hot-head in our team. He'll do whatever it takes to end a Kaiju with no regards for the rules.

Marty: Sounds like me. I'm the hot-head. Mikey is my balance. He pulls me back to reality.

Yancy: You are hot.

I laughed at him and pushed him jokingly.

Marty: You're crazy, Becket.

Yancy: Crazy about you, Donoghue.

I can't believe what I just heard. Yancy Becket has a crush on me.

Marty: Well, what are you gonna do about it, then?

Yancy: Haven't decided yet. I was thinking about asking you out on a date, but we aren't allowed to leave the Shatterdome. So I could have Tendo cook us some of his bad-ass mandarin chicken.

Marty: Sure. Why not?

Yancy: Great. So, tonight, I'll meet you right here.

Marty: Sounds like a plan, Stan.

He pushed himself off the ground then held his hand out. I took it and he pulled me up and into him. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

Yancy: See ya later, Marty.

He walked away with a huge grin. I walked back to mine and Mikey's room, only to be caught by the other Becket.

Raleigh: Hey! Marty, are you doing anything tonight? Because I managed to wrangle some rations that are illegal for pilots to have.

Liquor. Pilots were enforced with the rule, by Pentecost, that we were to have to dealings with any alcohol of any kind. And he even made it get passed as a law. And someone Raleigh managed to wrangle some.

Marty: As tempting as that is, I'm gonna have to pass tonight.

Raleigh: Aww! But Mikey's in.

Marty: Raleigh, I don't drink. I'm 17, dude.

Raleigh: If they allowed you to get in a Jaeger, I think you should be allowed to drink. Please? You'll be my bestest friend.

He was fake pouting but I still resisted.

Marty: Rals, I can't tonight. I'm sorry.

Raleigh: Damn! You and Yancy are bailing on me. Wait a minute. Are you and Yance......

Marty: Don't even finish that sentence, man. I just don't want to drink on a Monday night.

Raleigh raised his hands up in defeat.

Raleigh: Alright, alright. You're not a Monday hooch-guzzler. I'll save some good stuff for Friday. Just me and you and some drinks. And I won't take no for an answer.

He ran away before I could answer him. Jesus, he's a hyper little ranger. I shook my head and walked through the hall. I bumped into someone and looked up. I was met by the face of none other than Hercules Hansen, pilot of Lucky Seven from Australia.

Marty: I am so sorry, sir. I didn't even see you. I'm very sorry.

Herc: No problems, miss. Hercules Hansen. And you are?

Marty: I'm Marty Donoghue, sir. And I know who you are,. You're one of the pilots of Lucky Seven, Australia, sir.

Herc: Donoghue? The new pilot of Romeo Blue?

Marty: Yes, sir. Myself and my older brother, Mikey, pilot Romeo Blue.

Herc: The Gage twins are a tough act to follow. I'm sure you and your brother will do fine. And I am formerly of Lucky Seven. My brother was decommissioned.

Marty: That's awful, sir. I always dreamt of fighting next to Lucky Seven.

Herc: Well, I'm set to get a new pilot. That is why I'm here, to talk to Pentecost. Do you happen to know where he is?

Marty: Yes, sir. Follow me.

I led the Australian to Pentecost's office and as I did, we made small talk.

Herc: I've got a voy that's about your age. Pain in the arse, he is. Name is Chuck.

Marty: Is he a pilot?

Herc: Not yet. He finished the Academy but he's still awaiting his orders and Jaeger.

Marty: Where is he?

Then a very dirty blond haired boy came running by us with a little dog behind him.

Herc: Right there. Chuck! This is a Shatterdome, not a playground!

Chuck: Sorry, old man. Max wanted to run.

The boy stared at me.

Chuck: Who are you?

Marty: Marty Donoghue, pilot of Romeo Blue.

Chuck: Well, I'm Chuck Hansen. I see you've met my old man. But I'm the one you'd rather be around, being the younger model.

Herc: Chuck, go back to the room. Now.

Chuck rolled his eyes and obeyed his father.

Herc: I'm sorry about him. Never know whether t kick him in the arse or give him a hug.

Marty: I say both, in that order. Well, here we are. Good luck, sir. With the pilot situation and with your son.

Herc: I'm sure we'll see each other again, Miss Donoghue. Until then, good luck on any and all missions.

He went inside Pentecost's office and I made my way down the hall back to my room. Mikey was sitting on the floor with the Beckets, playing something that I wanted no part in. Truth or Dare.

Mikey: Sit your ass down. You're playing.

Marty: Over my dead body.

Mikey: Keep it up and that can be arranged.

Marty: You're an asshole.

I sat down with them and Mikey smirked.

Mikey: Truth or dare, my darling sister?

Marty: Truth, my retarded brother.

Mikey: Damn it! Is it true that you're a virgin?

He smiled widely. I'm going to kill him later.

Marty: Pass.

Mikey: If you pass, you have kiss one of the Beckets.

Marty: Like that scares me?

I looked to my left and planted one on Yancy. Raleigh looked a little jealous. But I glared at my brother.

Marty: Truth or dare, bitch?

Mikey: Dare, asswipe.

Marty: Hmm. I dare you to..... sit on Raleigh's lap.

Mikey: No problem.

Marty: In just your boxers.

Mikey: You bitch.

Raleigh looked like he was just about to bolt. But my brother stopped down to his boxers and sat on Raleigh's lap.

Mikey: I fucking hate you.

Yancy: Alright, Rals. Truth or dare?

Raleigh: Truth.

Yancy: Is it true that you have a crush on Marty?

The brothers glared at each other.

Raleigh: Pass.

Yancy: You gotta kiss a Donoghue, little brother.

Raleigh smirked and grabbed me. He kissed me firmly then let me go. What the hell. I'm like the toy during recess.

Raleigh: Yance, truth or dare?

Yancy: Dare.

Raleigh: I dare you to ask Marty on a date.

Yancy: Try again, little brother. Already did that.

Raleigh and Mikey glared at us. Jesus H. Christ.

Raleigh: I dare you to call it off.

Yancy: Fucking pass.

Yancy grabbed me and kissed me. If I get kissed by one more Becket, I'm gonna kill them. Why couldn't we just do a shot or something?! Who thought of these rules? Mikey got up and put his clothes back on.

Mikey: If you aren't my sister, get out. We need to have a talk.

Yancy and Raleigh left and my brother had his arms crossed, just looking at me.

Marty: What?

Mikey: When we're you gonna tell me about this?

Marty: It's really none of your business.

Mikey: Yes it is. I'm the man in charge now that Dad's gone. Its my duty to take care of my baby sister.

Marty: I'm a big girl, Mikey. I can handle myself.

Mikey: It's cute that you think so. But it's still my job to protect you from everything.

Marty: We're pilots, Michael! You can't protect me from what we signed up to destroy!

Mikey: I know that, Martina! But it's my job to protect you from getting hurt by some guy!

Marty: I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself!

Mikey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Mikey: I made Dad a promise when you were born and I'm not gonna break it. If Yancy Becket hurts you, I hurt him.

Marty: It's one date, Mikey. It's not like anything will come out of it.

He shook his head.

Mikey: Always the pessimist.

He hugged me tightly. My brother is overly protective and it's rather annoying. But that's Michael Donoghue for you. The alarms went off throughout the Shatterdome. Kaiju detection.

Mikey: Time to gear up. You ready?

Marty: I was born ready.

P.A System: Romeo Blue on deck. Gipsy Danger on deck.

We ran to the Drivesuit room and our team suited us up into our blue suits and matched the color of Romeo Blue. My brother smirked at me as we suited up. We put our helmets on and went into the head if our Jaeger. We took our positions: me on the right side as the lead pilot and Mikey on the left, making him my co-pilot. Everything that happened once we got inside just faded as we Drifted together.

Tendo: Good afternoon, Donoghues. I'll be your DJ for this ride. DJ Choi, giving you that sound to kick some Kaiju ass to.

We laughed at him.

Mikey: Mr. Choi, let's get rolling. We're ready.

Tendo: Alright, brother. Your Drift is strong and holding. Gipsy will run defense for you. Category 3 Kaiju, codename Yamarashi. You and Gipsy will be dropped near Long Beach in Los Angeles. Get ready, Donoghues. 

Los Angeles. That's where Mom is.

Mikey: I'm sure she's fine, sis.

Marty: I hope you're right.

We saw Gipsy being lifted next to us as we traveled from Anchorage to LA. And the Beckets were talking to us.

Raleigh: This is the real thing, Romeo. Get ready.

Yancy: I'm sure they'll be fine. Romeo, just remember, don't latch onto any of the memories.

Mikey: We've got it, Gipsy. We'll be fine.

We were dropped into the mouth of the LA River and we started moving.

Marty: You ready, bro?

Mikey: Always. Let's do this.

Gipsy was behind us as we maneuvered the Jaegers through the destruction.

Mikey: Where is this son of a bitch?

As if on cue, we heard roaring. And the game face slid over me and Mikey.

Mikey: LOCCENT, Romeo had the ball and we're moving in on the target.

Tendo: Acknowledged, Romeo. Gipsy will run defense.

We kept walking till we saw people running in terror and the Kaiju was stomping them. Mikey turned red with anger. Then he raised his arm, mine raising with it.

Marty: Plasma canon!

The canon charged and Mikey looked at me and screamed.

Mikey: Do it!

We thrusted our arm forwards and hit Yamarashi in the face with the plasma. Then took off running into him and sending an uppercut to its jaw. Mikey and I threw punch after punch as the Kaiju tried to fight back. Mikey screamed a command.

Mikey: Gatling chest!

The chest opened up and we started opening fire on the Kaiju.

Marty: Die, you bastard! 

Mikey: Elbow rocket!

We punched the Kaiju repeatedly until the elbow canon deployed and shot him through the stomach. But he came back and punched through Romeo's chest, closer to my side. I felt every inch of pain searing through my right arm. The pain surged through my body like being electrocuted by an exposed power line while standing in a puddle of water. I screamed as the excruciating pain crippled me, mentally.

Mikey: Marty! Gipsy, we need back-up! Romeo's been hit!

Yancy: We're coming, Romeo! Hold on!

I muttered to my brother.

Marty: Mikey..... Help me.....

Mikey: Where's it at? Which arm?

Marty: My..... right..... Help.

Mikey: Can you move it at all? We've gotta help Gipsy.

Marty: I.... can.... try.

I groaned in pain as I lifted my left arm and worked it. Mikey and I charged the plasma canon as we walked towards Gipsy who was battling the Kaiju. Then we looked down and saw a familiar woman. Our mom. She looked at us and then she was gone, underneath the foot of the Kaiju. I screamed as Yamarashi killed our mother and I shot the plasma canon at him repeatedly, emptying the clip.

Mikey: Marty! Control it! Control it!

Gipsy then grabbed a cargo crane and ripped the Kaiju's head clean off. He fell to the ground and I felt beaten. No, worse than beaten. I felt destroyed. We were picked up by the transport helicopters and taken back to Anchorage. And I collapsed as soon as I was released from the Jaeger and the Drift. Mikey caught me and screamed.

Mikey: Somebody get some help! Now!

I looked at my brother.

Marty: We got him, right?

Mikey: Yeah. We got him. You saw Gipsy decapitate that son of a bitch. And we helped because we weakened him. He's gone.

Marty: My arm, Mikey.

Mikey: We're gonna fix it up. And if we half to, we'll trade seats. Okay?

I nodded as the medical officers put me on a stretcher.

Marty: Get Yancy. Please.

Mikey: Okay. I'll get him. I'll see you soon.

My brother had tears in his eyes as he kissed my forehead. I was ran to the medical bay and taken out of ny Drivesuit. They shot me up with something and started checking my arm out. Then I passed out. I was done, mentally.

 

I came to and saw Mikey, Yancy, Raleigh, and Pentecost were around me.

Marty: I'm not dead, right?

Mikey laughed and hugged me.

Mikey: You were out for two weeks.

Marty: Damn. I was dead to the world, huh?

Yancy gripped my hand tightly.

Yancy: How's your arm?

I looked at it. I had scars all over it from the suit. I moved it, with a little trouble.

Marty: Will I still be able to pilot Romeo, sir?

I looked at Pentecost.

Pentecost: Yes, Miss Donoghue. Mr. Donoghue says you came back and fought, even with an injured arm. That takes strength. Miss Donoghue, you do have to switch pilot positions though.

Marty: I already figured that, sir. Before I went down for the count. Mikey and I are willing to do anything that keeps us piloting.

He nodded and left the room. And Yancy hugged me tightly.

Yancy: Marty, you scared us.

Marty: I didn't mean to. I'm sorry.

I looked at the three men who meant the world to me.

Mikey: You ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you.

Marty: I'm so sorry, guys.

Raleigh: The important thing is that you're okay. We would have gone crazy if we lost you.

Yancy nodded in agreement. I might have lost my parents, but now I've got a new family. Little and broken, but still a family.


	3. Date Night Do-Over

I was released from the medical bay after three more days of evaluation and torture. My skin now housed scars that mimicked the lines of the Drivesuit from the circuitry overload when Yamarashi hit through Romeo. I stared at them after my bandages were taken off. They were raised up, red and ingrained in my mind how I'm not semi-disfigured. Mikey was waiting for me when I was released with Yancy and Raleigh. I felt like crying when Yancy looked at my right arm and froze up. I was taken into a rib crushing hug by Raleigh.

Raleigh: Good to have you back, Marty.

I hugged him back and withheld my tears. And I heard the shutter of a camera. Mikey had a shit eating grin as he held a camera. I just wanted to break down as the memories of Mom flowed through my head but Mikey's being a silly dumbass with a camera made me smile. Mikey yanked me from Raleigh, handed him the camera and hugged me tightly. Raleigh took a picture.

Mikey: Glad to see you up and moving around. Vacation time is over, kid.

He joked, getting a small smile from me. Then I looked to Yancy again. He held his arms out and I slipped inside of them. He enveloped me in a warm hug and kissed my forehead. And another picture was taken.

Yancy: You owe me a date, Marty.

Marty: I don't think you want to be seen with me.

Yancy: Why not?

I touched my scarred arm gently.

Yancy: Marty, you can't help that this happened. These scars don't define you. And they don't define how I feel. To me, they make you look even tougher than you already are. Now stop sulking and let's go see Tendo.

I smiled at him as he put his arm around my shoulders as we walked to LOCCENT. Tendo was eating a bagel as we walked in and shouting something to someone.

Raleigh: My man, Tendo! What's happening?

Tendo: Not much, Becket boys. Wait. Are these the new kids?

He looked at me and Mikey.

Yancy: Romeo Blue pilots Mikey and Marty Donoghue.

Tendo shook our hands.

Tendo: This little lady must be Marty. Yancy and Raleigh have said a lot about you. I gotta say, they didn't tell me you were this beautiful. They downplayed you.

Marty: Well, they aren't all that cute either.

I teased. Tendo laughed and patted the Beckets on the back.

Tendo: I like her. That was some good work in Romeo. Kept on fighting even after getting hurt. You're tough. And you're Mikey, right?

Mikey: Yeah, that's right. I'm her older brother.

Tendo: Well, brother, you two are aces in my book. So, what brings you four up to my office?

Yancy: I need to ask you for a favor. A re-do of our plans from the night Yamarashi made land.

Tendo: You got it, my man. I'll get right on that.

Marty: What the he'll are you talking about?

Yancy: Our date, Marty. Remember?

Marty: Oh! I kinda forgot, seeing as I just got out of the hospital today and shit.

Yancy: Well, we're having a do-over tonight. And no is not an option.

I crossed my arms, whincing at the slight pain lingering in my right arm. But I smirked at him and stood my ground.

Marty: What if I changed my mind?

Yancy: Too bad. We're having this date. So I'll see you later.

He planted a firm kiss to my cheek as he and Tendo left, talking about something discreetly. I left with my brother and Raleigh. Mikey slung his arm around my shoulders and Raleigh took a picture of us as we tried to look all hard and badass. But we ended up laughing anyway and he took another picture. Raleigh passed the camera to Mikey and had him take a picture of us. These idiots.

Mikey: I've gotta develop these. Wait, get one or me and Rals, Marty.

Mikey and I switched places and I took the picture of these two idiots doing a supermodel pose.

Marty: Now act right or else.

They stood up straight, arms slung around each others shoulders and smiled. I took the picture and just smiled. Idiots. We walked through the halls and Raleigh took a picture of me as I went to go inside mine and Mikey's room. I stuck my tongue out at him and he took another picture.

Marty: You are so stupid, Becket.

Raleigh: But I'm also awesome. So it balances out.

Mikey snatched the camera.

Mikey: I'll develop these and make copies for all of us.

Raleigh waved and walked down the hall to his and Yancy's room. Mikey started developing the pictures in his make-shift dark room. Aalso know as our closet. And I flung myself onto my bed. I slid off my boots and curled up into a ball as everything hit me at once. All I had left of my family was Mikey. Dad was gone. Mom was gone. We had no other siblings.We're all that we have left. And I started crying instantly. Mikey heard me crying and sat next to me.

Mikey: I don't need the Drift to tell me what you're thinking. Or feeling. I miss them too.

He pulled me into his lap and held me.

Mikey: You're so young, kid. And seen a horror in person. You sure this is what you want? We can quit. Go home to Boston. I'm sure Uncle Fred is still there. He'll take us in. We can walk away.

Marty: I'm not running. Those bastards are gonna pay. They took Mom. They took Dad. I'm gonna make them pay for it.

Mikey: That's my little sister. Now just go to sleep. Just sleep this off. Alright?

Marty: Promise you aren't going anywhere.

Mikey: I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise.

He pulled my blanket around me and went back to the pictures. And I fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

I woke up to someone shaking me.

Marty: Go the hell away!

Mikey: You got a date in a few minutes. Get your ass up.

I drug myself out of bed and into my boots. Mikey shoved me out of our door and I fell onto someone. I looked to see Yancy. He was smiling.

Yancy: Well, I was hoping this would happen later but if you insist.

I jumped up and helped him off the ground.

Marty: Mikey, he shoved me out the door. Lost my balance.

Yancy: It's alright, Marty. Come with me.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the Jaeger bays and up to a tall platform. We could see both Gipsy and Romeo, side by side as Romeo was being repaired. Yancy put an arm around my waist and sighed contently.

Yancy: Marty, that's us. Romeo and Gipsy. Gipsy is Romeo's girl. And you're my girl, I think. I'll protect you like Romeo does and I know you'll protect me like Gipsy does.It might be a little backwards but it makes sense to us.

I put my head on his shoulder and nodded.

Marty: Yeah, I'm your girl, Yancy.

He smiled and pulled me closer. We just stared at the Jaegers as we held on to each other.

Yancy: This isn't quiet the date I had planned, but Raleigh is out of the room. So will you come back with me?

Marty: Yeah, sure.

He took my hand in his and we walked through the hall to his room. He locked the door and just looked at me.

Yancy: We could get some chow if you want.

Marty: I'm actually not hungry. Too much is running through my mind.

Yancy: I could make it stop for a while.

Marty: How?

He was in front of me in three strides and his hands were on my hips. He bent down and kissed me roughly and tugged my shirt off.

Marty: When will Raleigh be back?

Yancy: Don't know. He's with Mikey.

I just nodded and kissed him as I pulled his shirt off.

Yancy: Almost losing you made something go off in my head. I don't know what....

Marty: Don't. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere.

Yancy: Neither am I.

We both smiled and slid put of our boots. And then our pants. We stood in front of each other in just our underwear. And I was nervous. Yancy pulled me to him and picked me up, setting me on the top bunk.

Marty: Are you sure this is safe?

Yancy: Well, Raleigh's bed is the bottom bunk. And I don't think he'd appreciate if we used his bed.

Marty: Touche´, Mr. Becket.

Yancy got on the bunk and pinned me down with his body.

Yancy: People are going to talk about us, start rumors.

Marty: To Hell with them. That's what I say.

Yancy: Me too. To Hell with them.

He kissed me and pulled my ugly, military issued bra off and tossed it somewhere. Then my underwear found the ground. And his boxers followed. He wrapped my legs around his waist and looked me in the eyes.

Yancy: You ready for this, Marty?

I nodded.

Marty: Yeah. Are you?

He nodded. I could tell what he was thinking. It was written all over his face. He had to prove to himself that I was still alive. That he wasn't dreaming. He had the look of a wounded puppy as he pushed in. And I let this happen because I had to prove to myself that I could still feel. That I wasn't emotionally damaged. Our bodies tangled together when we finished and Yancy kept his hand over my heart, feeling each beat.

Marty: I'm not dead, Yance. I'm very much alive.

Yancy: I just, I was so afraid when I saw you in medical. You were paler than you already are. You were unconscious and looked so lifeless. Marty, I was afraid of losing you before I even had you.

Marty: You've got me now. And I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, Becket.

Yancy: Good. Because I don't know if I could live without you now.

He held me against him and I rested my head on his chest. I was falling hard and fast for the Gipsy Danger pilot. I couldn't control it. And I didn't want to. I fell asleep with Yancy, just laying in his arms and listening to his heartbeat. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than in Yancy Becket's arms.

 

Raleigh Becket Point Of View

I stumbled into our room after knocking back a few with Mikey. I wasn't that drunk but I could have swore that I saw Yancy putting the screws to someone. Then I saw a strand of strawberry hair and heard her voice. Well, I heard her moan.

Marty: Yancy.... don't stop.

I blinded a few times. Nope. Can't be. She's not into him like that. I rubbed my eyes to make sure they weren't playing drunken tricks on me. But I only had three beers. So I'm barely buzzed. Yancy screwing Marty? Nope, I refuse to believe it. But I was forced to when I heard my big brother groan.

Yancy: Marty. Harder?

I bolted out of the room and shut the door. I saw and heard way too much. My 22 year old brother is banging 17 year old Marty. Jesus, wait until Mikey finds out. That son of a bitch knew I liked her too! And yet, he disregards the bro code and goes after her? Some brother he is. I walked back to Mikey's and he let me in.

Mikey: Lose your key or something?

Raleigh: Can I crash here? I got a feeling Marty won't be back tonight.

Mikey: Why?

Raleigh: My brother and your sister had a "date" tonight. Why else would I need a place to sleep?

Mikey balled his fists up. He was pissed.

Mikey: You may lose your co-pilot tomorrow cause I'm gonna kill him.

Raleigh: Then we'll worry about it tomorrow. I just want to sleep. So cut off the damn light.

We went to bed and I realized I was on Marty's bed. Well, Yancy may have gotten her in his bed. But she got me in her bed. Who am I kidding? It's not the same without her being with me. I sighed and went to sleep. We'll handle this shit on the morning.


End file.
